1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of the signal adapter, and more particularly relates to a adapter comprising a receiving portion with a space, wherein the space has a circular buckling groove there-within, and a fitting head of the signal adapter having a fitting plate inlayed into the space of the circular buckling groove, for positioning, easy assembly and secure fastening. The signal adapter of the present invention can be manufactured at a lower cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5, 6 and 7, while assembling the conventional signal adapters the user has to use tools to fit the isolation tube A into the hollow portion B1 of the adapter B, and a fitting element C is for fitting into said isolation tube A. However, the isolation tube A is unable to substantially cover the fitting element C tightly thus it causes inconvenience during assembly and adversely affecting the signal transmission. Furthermore, the fitting element C within the adapter B provides a clamping force for holding the conducting wire D1 of the clamping signal wire D and a conducting path for the signal transmission, however because the clamping area of such fitting element C and the conducting wire D1 is too small, the fitting element C can be easily oxidized and gets damaged by the external force causing poor connection. Besides, the conventional skill is to fit isolation tube A into the hollow portion B1 of the adapter B, but however the isolation tube A can easily get dislodged after several fitting operation due to lack of firmed structure. The adapter B has a tilt arch-shaped distal end for forming only one single contact point for the connection of the adapter B and the clamping signal wire D, and thus this structure can easily cause the oxidation, signal leakage or disassociated wave to further cause poor signal transmission. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to overcome the above defects in order to improve the signal transmission of the signal adapter.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventors make a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, and uses years of accumulated experience in this field, and through several experiments, to create a new structure of a signal adapter. The present invention provides an innovated signal adapter to effectively simplify the assembly, reduce oxidation of the contact surfaces so that the aforementioned problems of the prior art can be effectively resolved.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a circular buckling groove is provided within a space of a receiving portion of the adapter. The receiving portion comprises a fitting head having a fitting plate, wherein the fitting plate of the fitting head is for buckling into the circular buckling groove for positioning and preventing the fitting head from slipping out.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a fitting element is provided within the tube of the fitting head, wherein the fitting head can be pushed into the space formed at the receiving portion of the adapter for forming an ideal closed cover with better fitting, and therefore the oxidation of the fitting element which would otherwise cause short circuit due to the oxidized fitting element can be effectively avoided. Further, this structure will also effectively prevent tilting, deformation or lose contact by the external force. Further, the signal adapter of the present invention can be manufactured at a lower cost.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the adapter is flat, and therefore the contact area can be substantially increased when the preset clamping signal wire is connected with the adapter so that the contact area can be rendered waterproof or moisture proof, and therefore reducing generating the disassociated wave.